Pożary lasów w Grecji (2018)
|miejsce=m.in. Attyka, Mati, Kreta |data=23-26 lipca 2018 |godzina= |zabici=94 osoby |ranni=187 osób |typ_kat=pożary lasów |przyczyna= }} pożary lasów na terytorium Grecji, które wybuchły w lipcu 2018 roku, jednak eskalacja tego zjawiska nastąpiła z dniem 23 lipca tego samego roku. Pożary pochłonęły za sobą 94 ofiary śmiertelne, a 187 odniosło obrażenia. Tło Już 22 lipca greckie służby meteorologiczne ostrzegały, że w całym kraju istnieje bardzo wysokie ryzyko pożarów lasówGrecja: W okolicach Aten stan wyjątkowy z powodu pożarów – radiomaryja.pl, 23-07-2018 (arch.). Grecja nie pierwszy raz zmagała się z tego typu pożarami, już w 2007 i 2009 rokuGrecja w ogniu. Polacy ewakuowani z kurortów – tvp.info, 23-07-2018 (arch.). Równocześnie razem z pożarami w Grecji wybuchły pożary w Szwecji, ale straty w kraju skandynawskim są sporo mniejsze niż w Grecji, głównie z uwagi na m.in. bardzo zróżnicowane ukształtowanie terenu i inną roślinnośćPożary w Grecji. Dlaczego jest tyle ofiar? – Polityka, 24-07-2018. Przebieg Nieopodal stolicy kraju, Aten, płonęły sosnowe lasy oraz makia, które znajdują się około 30 kilometrów od tego miasta. Pożary blokowały 20-kilometrowy odcinek autostrady od Aten do Koryntów, ruch przywrócono dopiero 24 lipca, w czasie tej blokady widoczność była na poziomie zaledwie kilku metrówPożary w Grecji. Rośnie liczba ofiar – fakty.interia.pl, 24-07-2018 (arch.). Na 3 godziny ponadto zamknięty został Akropol, jednak bezpośrednią przyczyną tej decyzji nie były już pożary, lecz gigantyczny upał (zgodnie z prawem w Grecji można zamykać charakterystyczne miejsca, jeżeli temperatura w tych miejscach wynosi co najmniej 36°C)Grecja: z powodu upału zamknięto Akropol. Pożar szaleje na zachód od Aten (ZDJĘCIA) – polskieradio.pl, 24-07-2018 (arch.). W Attyce także miały miejsce bardzo poważne pożary, tylko w mieście Rafina doszczętnie spłonęło co najmniej 100 budowli, a morską drogę do Maratonu zamknięto. Pod tym samym miastem doszło do pożaru budynku, w wyniku którego zginęło 26 osób, do ofiar tych dotarli pracownicy Czerwonego Krzyża. Z hotelu w miejscowości Mati byli ewakuowani turyści, jednak w jej trakcie zatonęła łódź. Na jej pokładzie było 10 osób, w tym 2 obywateli Polski, wszyscy zginęliRośnie bilans ofiar pożarów w okolicach Aten. Wśród nich Polacy – bankier.pl, 24-07-2018 (arch.). W Koryncie i na Krecie pożary zniszczyły dużą liczbę budynków, a służby musiały ewakuować mieszkańców paru tamtejszych wiosek. Nad Zatoką Sarońską miał miejsce pożar obejmujący góry, na którym jest m.in. kurort turystyczny Kinetta. Udział w akcji gaśniczej brało 200 strażaków, z asystą licznych śmigłowców i samolotów gaśniczych. Telewizja pokazywała momenty, w których udział w tej akcji brali również mieszkańcy zagrożonych terenów, używając ogrodowych szlauchów do gaszenia pożarów. W gminie Pendeli 6 osób zostało ciężko rannych wskutek pożarów. W tej samej gminie ewakuowano dzieci, które spędzały swe wakacje na obozach znajdujących się nieopodal góry Pentelikon. 25 lipca minister ds. porządku publicznego Nikos Toskas ujawnił, że niemalże wszystkie pożary, które trawią ten kraj, są już pod kontrolą służb ratowniczych. thumb|400px|center|Panorama ukazująca zadymione niebo we wschodniej Attyce, wywołane przez pożary (23 lipca 2018). Polacy bardzo obszernie relacjonowali tą tragedię. Ich zdaniem m.in.: w niektórych pensjonatach eksplodowały butle z gazem, zapadała konieczność stosowania chusteczek higienicznych w celu ograniczenia emisji szkodliwych substancji do ludzkiego organizmu, szalejący ogień w krótkim czasie miał obejmować kolejne zabudowania. Wśród osób dokładnie relacjonujących te pożary był Paweł Gmoch, prywatnie syn byłego piłkarza i trenera Jacka Gmocha"Moja żona... Nie wiem, co się z nią stało. Mogła zginąć tutaj" – tvn24.pl, 25-07-2018. Ofiary Pierwszą potwierdzoną ofiarą śmiertelną greckich pożarów okazała się osoba, która poniosła śmierć w pobliżu portowego miasta Rafina. Najmłodsza śmiertelna ofiara miała sześć miesięcy, najstarsza ofiara zmarła w wieku 95 lat. Śmierć w wyniku pożarów w całej Grecji poniosło też 11 dzieciFirefighter's wife, baby among 93 victims of Greece blaze – sfgate.com, 09-08-2018. Śledztwo Władze greckie informowały, że pożary mieli wywołać ci, którym zależało na obrabowaniu opustoszałych domów. Według rzecznika greckiego rządu w trzech różnych miejscach miało wybuchnąć 15 pożarów jednocześniePożary cały czas szaleją w Grecji. Ujawniono szczegóły śmierci Polaków – wprost.pl, 24-07-2018. Pożary wywołane przez osoby trzecie miały być przyczyną tej tragedii także według arcybiskupa AtenArcybiskup Aten: przyczyną pożarów mogły być podpalenia – vaticannews.va, 25-07-2018. Kilka dni po pożarze podano, że potencjalnym głównym sprawcą pożarów jest 65-letni mężczyzna, choć władze twierdzą, że działanie nie było umyślneMedia w Grecji: Lekkomyślny 65-latek wywołał śmiertelne pożary – tvp.info, 29-07-2018. 30 lipca do greckiej prokuratury trafił pierwszy pozew, który dotyczy ukarania winnych tej tragedii, autorem pozwu okazał się oficer marynarki wojennej na emeryturzeGrecja: pierwszy pozew w sprawie ukarania odpowiedzialnych za tragedię w Attyce – polskieradio.pl, 30-07-2018. Następstwa Władze Grecji zadecydowały, że uruchomią europejski mechanizm obrony cywilnej, przez co możliwe byłoby skorzystanie z pomocy ratunkowo-humanitarnej od innych państw UE. Stan wyjątkowy w związku z tymi wydarzeniami rozprzestrzeniał się. Jeszcze 23 lipca ogłoszono go w Attyce Wschodniej i Zachodniej, ale szybko poszerzono ten stan o całe państwo. Premier Grecji Aleksis Tsipras ogłosił specjalną akcję, która ma dążyć do zburzenia ponad 3,2 tys. budynków, wybudowanych niezgodnie z obowiązującym prawemGrecja: Wzrósł bilans ofiar pożarów w Attyce – euractiv.pl, 10-08-2018. Ambasada RP w Atenach apelowała do Polaków, by starali się zachować wyjątkowo szczególną ostrożność z uwagi na skalę pożarów. Polski prezydent Andrzej Duda deklarował, że udział w akcji ratunkowej wezmą 2 zespoły PSP. Reakcje Premier Tsipras zdecydował, że skróci zagraniczną wizytę w Bośni i Hercegowinie, wprowadził też żałobę narodową na okres 3 dni. Partia Syriza pod przewodnictwem Tsiprasa ogłosiła, że na pewien czas nie będzie brała udział w żadnych wystąpieniach medialnychRośnie liczba ofiar pożarów w Grecji! Podczas ewakuacji hotelu zginęło dwoje Polaków. Bilans ofiar pożarów wzrósł do 74 osób. ZDJĘCIA i WIDEO – wpolityce.pl, 24-07-2018. 27 lipca Tsipras uznał, że bierze na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za te pożary, słowa przeciwko niemu skierowała grecka opozycja, żądając dymisji premiera GrecjiOpozycja chce dymisji greckiego premiera – radioszczecin.pl, 28-07-2018. 3 sierpnia tego samego roku, w związku z pożarami, ze swojego stanowiska ustąpił minister ds. porządku publicznego Nikos ToskasGrecja: Minister podał się do dymisji w związku z pożarami. Krytykowano go za złe działanie służb – niezalezna.pl, 03-08-2018. W późniejszym czasie ze stanowiska ustąpił tamtejszy szef obrony cywilnejW Grecji posypały się głowy. Polityczne konsekwencje pożarów – Superstacja, 07-08-2018. Pomoc ofiarom pożarów obiecały piłkarskie kluby Olympiakos Pireus i Nottingham ForestOlympiacos and Mr. Marinakis offer 1 mil. euros to the victims of wildfires – olympiacos.org, 24-07-2018. Zaniepokojenie skalą pożarów wyraził papież FranciszekFranciszek zapewnił o swej modlitwie za ofiary pożarów w Grecji – niedziela.pl, 24-07-2018. Pieniężną pomoc w wysokości 100 tysięcy złotych obiecała Caritas Polska100 000 złotych od Caritas Polska dla ofiar pożarów w Grecji – caritas.pl, 25-07-2018. * Osiem dni udało się przeżyć małemu pieskowi, 4-letniemu Loukoumakisowi, który znajdował się w niewielkim piecyku w MatiDog survives devastating Greece wildfire by hiding in outdoor oven – abc7.com, 01-08-2018. * Pożary te pochłonęły za sobą największą liczbę ofiar śmiertelnych, wśród wszystkich pożarów w Europie, które wybuchły w XX i XXI wiekuWiększa liczba ofiar greckich pożarów. 25 osób wciąż uznaje się za zaginione – rmf24.pl, 30-07-2018. Kategoria:2018 Kategoria:Pożary